Glitterbomb 2 point 0
by FelicityHaze
Summary: Set after 'Yes/No', and just before 'Nationals'. In the midst of much tension in their relationship, Will helps Emma cope with her mysophobia while chaperoning a trip to the theme park. However, could a lingering feud cause conflict?
1. Chapter 1

It was a late spring day in Lima, Ohio. The sun shone bright and warm, considering it was only 6am, and there was a slight breeze-just the way Emma liked it. Over the years weather had been somewhat of a barrier for Emma. One January, she didn't leave the house for almost a week, for fear of touching the dirty, brown snow that had sloshed down every road in the city.

Today, Emma had woken earlier than Will, and showered then made breakfast and their lunches. Nowadays, this was unusual. As her therapy had been improving her OCD, and she had become extremely settled in Will's apartment, she usually woke when his alarm sounded at 7:30. She knew it had been her nerves that had prematurely woken her that morning.

Later that day, her and Will were set to chaperone most of William McKinley High School's seniors to the theme park just on the city limits. Emma had not been to such a place since she was in high school herself. She feared the possibility of hand bars riddled with disease, and hour long queues being pushed against strangers who didn't cover their face while sneezing.

However, she knew that Will could help her forget these fears, at least for a while. After eating her breakfast, Emma covered Will's with a clean dish, and went to change from her nightdress in her closet. It still terrified Emma that Will's ex-wife Terri's clothes once hung there, and not just because of the possible germs. It was mainly because Emma could still barely believe Will had fallen in love with her, and she now stood where his wife once did.

Just as Emma slipped the nightdress off her shoulders, she heard the familiar beep of Will's alarm, and seconds later his call for her. 'Em?'

'In my closet Will,' she called back. She tried to hurriedly dress before Will found her, but she was only pulling up her skinny jeans when he opened the door. 'Wow,' he exclaimed, 'I'm glad today's dress code is casual.'

Emma only blushed, as she saw him smile at her in the mirror. He walked up behind her, and rested his hands on her rib cage, and began kissing her neck. Emma gave a sharp intake of breath, and he lay off. 'Sorry, I haven't brushed yet,' he turned trying to not seem crestfallen, but Emma could feel his dismay. 'No it's not that,' she grabbed his arm. 'I was just surprised, but I like it. No-I want it.'

'Emma it's fine really, I should h-'.She sighed and grabbed his neck, then began kissing him with a certain ferocity, Will rested his arms on her lower back. She pushed her body up against his, and he grabbed her tighter, and let his right hand drift scandalously lower. Emma scratched his chest lightly. Her tongue thrashing in his mouth, she began to feel a hardening in Will's pelvis, that gave her a strange burning sensation in the pit of her stomach, that she had been feeling around him a lot recently.

Will pulled away, though smiling, and still clasping her body. He lifted his right arm again, to caress her left cheekbone. 'I believe you Em,' he pulled her striped jumper over her, and slipped her favourite gold Mary-Jane heels on as she giggled, her large eyes flickering with excitement. 'Breakfast is on the dining table.'She smirked and began to walk away, caring to brush her hand extra slowly against where Will seemed just as excited as her, 'But right now you need a nice, cold shower.' She left him gaping in awe, as she returned downstairs.

His and Emma's relationship had previously been complicated when it came to sex. However, lately Emma had been increasingly more forward, and they both knew it was only a matter of time before they took things to the next level.

Will showered and dressed into a pair of jeans, and a grey v-neck t-shirt. Before placing a pair of grey converse on, he wiped them with a tissue, he knew Emma would try to not let things like this bother her, but he didn't want her to be under any extra stress that day. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Emma in full flow-scrubbing the kitchen counter with a toothbrush.

Will came up behind her, and placed his hands on her waist. 'Emma, it's clean, leave it now,' he said softly. She turned to look him in the eyes, and giving him a half-smile, she put down her utensil. Will went to sit down at the table, and removed the dish covering his food. 'Wow Em! Pancakes & maple syrup my-'

'Favourite,' Emma finished his sentence, 'I know that's why I made it for you, you deserve it General Schuester.'

They both smirked at one another knowingly, as they recalled Will's fury at the school's cheer leading coach, that had ended with a glitter bomb. Will's rebellious streak that day had made him seem all the more desirable to Emma, and had provoked a long, hot, barely decent makeout session on the couch that night, involving a lot of sticky skin in skin action. Will ate, as Emma read her copy of the daily, local newspaper. It fascinated him how interested Emma was in the news, when most people seemed to plod along, ignorant to the rest of the world. He loved Emma's intelligence and thirst for knowledge, something his ex-wife Terri had never possessed, and had actually victimized people for back in high school.

Once Will had finished his coffee, he went to brush his teeth again, and then met Emma in the hallway as the clock chimed eight. 'Ready?'She said.

'You're not,'he replied, as she stood tilting her head, looking puzzled. 'You need this!' He picked a white beret from the hat stand, and placed it over her red hair. 'I remember,' she sighed and kissed him on the cheek. 'Alons-Y.' Will opened the apartment door, and rested his hand on Emma's lower back, as he led her into the corridor. They didn't speak as they walked to the parking lot, both thinking about how the day would go. They simultaneously sat down in Will's car, they usually took his to work. Emma still found it humorous how he had only purchased the flash convertible in order to impress her, although unnecessary in the quest to win her heart, Emma didn't fail to appreciate the fancy car.

The weather was even milder than it had been when Emma woke, and the skies clear, a typical late spring day in Ohio. Will let the roof down as they drove, Emma's hair cascaded in the wind, but she didn't mind, just to see the smile on Will's face. Laughing, she forcefully grabbed Will's leg. Will gasped, and almost stalled the car, she had rested her hand in the wrong place. 'Sorry,' she said anxiously pulling her hand away. 'No. Apology. Needed.' He said breathing deeply, then laughing. He cringed at the memory of the embarrassment his lust for Emma had caused him the previous week. She had dropped her phone in the teacher's lounge, and leant over Will's legs to reach the floor where it had fallen. He noticed several people scowling at him, and Shannon laughing, as he placed a textbook on his lap, when Emma drew away, oblivious. Fighting of fantasies of them both with images of dead kittens, Will drive on.


	2. Chapter 2

At around 9am, Will slowly pulled into the drive at William McKinley High School, and exited the car to see a group of the glee kids chattering in the courtyard. Rachel Berry, looking determined, pulled her boyfriend Finn Hudson towards the two teachers. ' , .when do we leave for the trip? I have a specific schedule to plan,'She smiled.

'9:30 Rachel,'Will replied cheerfully. 'In the choir room,'Emma added.

'Thank-you!'Rachel grinned one last time before returning towards the gaggle of giggling teenagers-Finn in tow.

Will wrapped his arm around Emma's waist as they strolled towards the school's double doors. His arm began to fall, 'We're in our workplace sweetie,'She said biting her lip, softly brushing his hand away from her. 'Sure, sure,'he said.'Are you ok with your handbag?'

'Fine Will, fine, I'm not a damsel in distress you know.'

'I insist,' he said slipping the bag away from her shoulder, she laughed. 'I need my travel dental kit, for brushing after lunch,'she said as Will held the door open for her, knowing how she hated to touch the sweaty handles. 'Sure,' he said as they entered the corridor. It was strangely empty, apart from a familiar tracksuit-clad woman swaggering towards them.

'If it isn't Ginny Weasley, and Kirk Douglas,' she leered.

'Sue,'Emma said smiling.

'I-'Will began.

'No need for your elvish drawl William, I've just come to tell you and Eugene here that I will also be chaperoning the seniors' trip today. Brenda Castle has been deemed unfit, after Figgins caught her cleaning the windows of her office with neat, Russian vodka.'

'Great,'Will retorted sarcastically.

'See you later freak show,'she said ruffling Will's curls, and walking away sipping her protein-shake.

'Ignore her,'Emma said squeezing his hand, and leading him into her office. She sat down at her desk, and opened the right drawer, retrieving her dental kit. Will watched her intently, throwing her a flirtatious smile when she looked up. 'Come here,'she sighed beckoning him to her side of the desk. She hugged his waist, then quickly withdrew, something sharp digging into her chest. 'Ouch,'she gasped, then noticed something silver. 'Will! Your zipper is down,'she giggled. She leant down to zip it up, then looked up at Will. His mouth was slightly ajar, and his eyes wide. She slowly raised herself, leaving her hand in the same place. Will playfully pushed her towards the desk where she sat down, her legs open. She tugged him by the V in his shirt, and wrapped a thigh around his lower back. They began to kiss, and almost melt into one another, their hands exploring each other up, down, left, & right. He thrusted several times, hard against her, giving her hunger for more. Emma temporarily pulled away, leaving her nose resting against his as they panted. 'W-w-wow,'Will exclaimed breathlessly. Just as Emma reached to Will's cheek, the door of the office swung open, and Sue entered. 'I've said it before and I'll say it again, people who dress like librarians are always the freakiest when it comes to sex.' Emma went red, sliding herself off the table, Will twitched his mouth guiltily.

'Turn you on does it? Getting nasty in a glass room surrounded by sweaty children. You disgust me, goodbye!'

'We w-'Will began, but Sue had already slammed the office door. He grunted in exasperation. Emma was standing with her back to him, he walked over to her, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

'Sorry,'he whispered, gently kissing the back of her neck. 'No it was my fault, she turned around looking woeful. 'Well whatever that was, it was amazing,' Will said cheerfully, she blushed and poked his chest. 'Time?'

'9:10,'Will replied tapping his watch. 'Follow me,'he said linking his arm with her's. After walking for a minute, they reached the choir room, and Will opened the door, that the janitor appeared to have already unlocked. 'We're early,'Emma said raising an eyebrow. 'Intentionally,'Will stated.'I wanted to show you something.' But when they entered, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, & Blaine were seated by the piano.'Guys, you're here early. Why?'Will inquired.

'Finn & Rachel wanted us to hear their new number for Thursday!'Blaine replied smiling.

'Whitney! A pure classic, though not originally a duet.'Kurt added resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

'Which song?'Will asked.

'That is a surprise!'Rachel answered.

'You're gonna love it !'Said Finn enticingly.

'Um, great, I'm just going to sort some paperwork,'Will entered his office, Emma smiled at the kids as she followed him shutting the door.

She sniffed the air, 'Are the janitors still cleaning floors with window cleaner?'

'Probably, lucky you clean your own,'Will said laughing and taking her hands. 'I'll show you that thing later when the kids have gone home.'

'Should I be worried?'Emma said anxiously.

'No, no, and it will be clean!'He smiled.

'Ok...'she laughed nervously.'Now we need to sort these permission slips.'

Fifteen minutes later, a substantial

number of seniors along with several teachers were seated on school buses-headed to the

theme park.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had managed to sit on the bus seat without cleaning it first, but had wiped the arm rest. Will was supervising another bus, therefore she pulled out her phone to kill time. When they arrived, Emma led the seniors off the bus; into the parking lot; and through the ticket barrier; before noticing Will as she told the seniors to be back by 3:00pm at the buses.

'Hi,'she said.

'Hi,'he replied smiling. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Sue had walked over to interrupt him.

'If it isn't tweedle dum and tweedle clean freak.'

'Um is that re-'Will said, as Sue cut him short again.'William, your words are of no meaning to me. I have instated a new school policy by which I can say whatever I want, to whoever I want, without consequence.'

'Nice,'Emma said sarcastically.

'Oh Ellen, we have no need for your gritty, British sarcasm, that leaves a trail wherever you swing your obnoxiously, Scottish, ginger mop, which personally I know the be a deadly fire hazard.'

Emma felt her hair self-consciously, Will put his arm around her, and pulled them away from Sue. 'Watch. Your. Back.'She spoke glaring as they walked away. 'I'm not even Scottish,'Emma said, annoyed. The rest of the morning went fairly well, and they didn't speak to Sue once, however they did see her looking furious as she shared a teacup ride with Jacob Ben Israel.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Emma and Will saw a giant roller coaster, with many twists, and upside down turns. 'How about that?'Will pointed towards the ride. 'Whoah!'Emma exclaimed,'let's do it!' As they neared the entrance, it became clear that there was no one else waiting for the ride. 'That's unusual,'Emma said.'But lucky, less germs.'

'Right,'Will smiled. They showed their tickets to a beak-nosed, acne ridden boy of around twenty. Emma wiped the handlebar of the cart before sitting down next to Will. The ride began smoothly, as the cart climbed up to the top of a peak, where it dropped abruptly, they both gasped and tightened their grip on each other. The ride subsequently made many jolts and loops, most of which were a blur. Just as the ride slid down its final peak, something sticky covered them both. The ride slid to a halt, Emma breathing fast. Sue stood grinning at the end. 'Chums, that positively sparkling water feature was just added by one Sue Sylvester, it being a coincidence that you two are the first and will be the last the experience it.' Will gripped Emma's hand, he could tell she was panicking. 'That was a partial lie of course, I merely bribed Moses here with some fool's gold, to pour glitter and water over the couple with the most disgusting hair.'

'I'm Italian!'The hook-nosed boy whined. They both sidled off, bickering. 'Emma, oh god,'Will jumped out of his own seat, and picked her out of her's, wrapping his right arm around her waist, and his left around her legs. He led them to a toilet block, and locked them in the unisex cubicle. Cleaning the top toilet seat with an antibacterial wipe from her handbag, and placing tissue on it, he sat her down on it. They didn't speak for a while, as Will rubbed wet paper towels on her shoes, trousers, and arms. 'Sorry,'said Emma, her wide eyes brimming with tears. 'For what?'He said smiling, and rubbing her hand. 'Being a freak,'she said bash fully.

'I like freaks, I teach a high school glee club,' he laughed,'and I love one of them.' He poked her nose. She gave him a half-smile as he rinsed the ends of her hair. She removed her hat and coat, and was about to throw them in the trash when Will said,'No Em, that's what a washing machine is for.' She shrugged sheepishly, and folded the items before handing them to him. Will pushed them inside one of the spare, plastic carriers Emma always kept in her purse. 'I'll call Figgins, we're getting a cab home.' Will lead them out of the cubicle, and sat on a bench. Emma rested her head on Will's shoulder as he called Figgins, then the local cab firm. 'Thank you,'Emma said gripping Will's hand as they neared the gates of the theme park to reach their cab. 'I know Figgins will grill you for this.'

'Anything for you Emma,'Will smiled.'Now are you going to be ok? The cab will be small but we can sit together in the back. I al-'

'Will it's fine,'Emma stopped him.'You're fine,'she laughed as he placed an arm around her waist.'Of course, of course though we must stay professional , soon to be Mrs. Schuester.' She pecked him on the cheek, and he opened the cab door for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside, Will politely told the driver to take them to their apartment block. He seated himself in the middle, Emma next to him at the window. She took his hand, and he nuzzled his head on her right shoulder, her breath tickling his senses. He lifted his head slightly, and gently kissed her collarbone. She responded by running her hands through his hair, and clenching her fingers. Parting his lips, he let his tongue slip out, licking a thin trail all the way up her neck to her temple, making her shudder. He raised his free hand to cup her face, and their eyes met, both pairs wide open. They leant in to kiss, when -'Excuse me but I think this is your stop, and maybe you should leave those shenanigans for the bedroom.' Will turned around disoriented.

'Sorry man, um here's what I owe you, keep the change,'Will retrieved a crumpled bill from his pocket. Taking the fare with a thank-you, the driver added in his thick Boston accent,'You're a lucky guy, she's cute,'he winked leaving Emma startled and Will beaming as they made an exit. 'Let's get you changed,'said Will taking Emma's arm. 'Why does everyone think that about me?' They ascended the staircase.

'What?'

'That I'm just cute, I'm more than a little girl you know Will.'

'Well I know you're beautiful.'

Emma stroked his shoulder,'Thank you.'

'And I also know...'He paused, turning the key in the lock of the apartment, not breaking eye contact.

'Yes?'Emma chuckled.

'That you love this,'he didn't hesitate before lifting her over his shoulder like a fireman, and running into the lounge where he lay her on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

They both sat there, losing any sense of time as they revelled in each other's bodies. Will was leaning over Emma, she squirmed in pleasure as he sucked her neck. As his right hand snaked up her shirt, she tugged as his belt. Freeing it, she threw it on the floor, and unzipped his jeans. She fumbled into his boxers, as he released a loud moan. She stroked him up and down. 'Em-m-ma,' he cupped her face with one hand, and crept towards her own jeans with the other. He reached below her waistband, and slipped two fingers into her, they both groaned loudly. 'You're not in pain are you?'He whispered brushed a strand of hair from her face.

'No it's just, um...New.'They both laughed softly, and continued. Will was beginning to let go, he was almost there.

'Emma I think I'm going to, I'm going to...'They both whined in pleasure as Will came all over her bare stomach. He withdrew his fingers from Emma, and they both straightened up, smiling hazily. They had been getting closer and closer to sex, but things had not got that messy before. 'Sorry,'Will moaned kissing her forehead. 'It's fine, I'll just go clean up,'she gave him a soft, open-mouthed kiss, then headed to the shower. Will lay alone on the coach, catching his breath, his jeans still hanging open. Once he noticed the general untidiness caused by their steamy session; he shoved his belt back on; moved the discarded cushions; and retrieved Emma's bra from the rug- placing it in the laundry basket. While doing this, he remembered something. 'The surprise,'he thought. How could he have forgotten what he had prepared for Emma, what he had needed to tell her in the choir room that morning. It was dark now, and his car was on the other side of town in the school parking lot, he would have to do it in their apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma took around 20 minutes to shower, so she could feel completely clean. She then dried her hair and body, and chose a knee-length, periwinkle dress, with a sweetheart neckline to wear at dinner, this too another 40 minutes. She paired her outfit once again with her favourite, gold Mary-Janes. She left her closet, and found Will dressed in a black suit and tie, over a crisp white shirt on the couch. 'Whoah! You've never worn that suit before,'she beamed.

'It's new, I bought it specially for this,'they swung each other's hands from side to side.

'Why? I thought we were just getting takeout, we're too tired to cook.'

'Wrong!'He guided her by the waist into the dining room, where the table was set perfectly even by Emma's high standards. Two identical dishes of zucchini pasta, and tomatoes were facing each other, accompanied by a glass of white wine each. There was also a single candle lit in the centre.

'Will. You just did this?'She said pleasantly surprised, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

'I sure did,'He kissed her neck then sat facing her.

'Wait. Did you do something bad? Are you ditching me? Usually when we do thi-'.

Will cut her short to comfort her,'Emma no everything is great, that's why I did this actually, though I do need to tell you something. Let's just eat and I can tell you.'

'Ok...'Emma seemed cautious, they both ate their food silently, smiling at each other every now and then.

'Ready?'Will said as he saw Emma place her fork on her plate. She nodded and stood up, and he took her hand. They walked into the lounge, and instead of sitting down they carried on walking until they reached the spare room. Will opened the door, and Emma saw something wonderful. The piano they shared had been placed in the middle of the far wall, underneath the windowsill illuminated by golden fairy lights. The clean, laminate floor was covered in white petals.

'Will this is-'He covered her lips with a single finger, and from led her by the waist with both hands, to sit at one end of the piano. He sat down next to her, and began to play and sing.

I see you hidden in the night I found you

I see you separate from the others.

Bent crooked in the light around you

Bathing in the sight of the others.

Emma began to play at her end of the piano, complementing Will's lower notes.

I couldn't say what I was thinking

My heart shrinking

Two sad sparks blinking in the sun

Wait one minute

I had to listen for it

It was hidden in the fall

Hidden in the fall

Waiting on love to call

Hidden in the fall

I met you in the dead of winter

I stood stranded in the water

Dug deeper than a crooked splinter

I turned away from all the others

I couldn't say what I was thinking

My heart shrinking

Two sad sparks blinking in the sun

Wait one minute

I had to listen for it

It was hidden in the fall

Hidden in the fall

Waiting on love to call

Hidden in the fall

Sad hopes I'd hidden under

Tangled inside of me

You spoke like broken thunder

Deep into the center of me.

I couldn't say what I was thinking

My heart shrinking

Two sad sparks blinking in the sun

Wait one minute

I had to listen for it

It was hidden in the fall

Hidden in the fall

Waiting on love to call

Hidden in the fall

I hear it call in the center of it all

You're the love of my life, the love of my life

I hear it all in the center of my heart

You're the love of my life, the love of my life

I hear it call in the center of it all

You're the love of my life, the love of my life

I hear it all in the center of my heart

You're the love of my life, the love of my life

'You Emma. It's always you, and only you. You are the love of my life, I can wait as long as you need me too.' Will took her hand and kissed it.

'I love you Will,'she began to well up with tears, and so did he,

'I love you too Emma.'He leant in to kiss her, one hand on the back of her neck.


End file.
